The present application relates to enhanced engine starting and more particularly but not exclusively relates to engines using a gaseous fuel. Gaseous fueled engines often have a low pressure fuel delivery system. In a gaseous fueled engine having a pressurizing device such as a turbocharger or supercharger in the air intake, fuel delivery must generally be upstream of the pressurizing device or air intake will be at a higher pressure than the gaseous fuel supply at the entry point. For this reason and others, such as the need or desire to add fuel upstream of a mixer, there is often a long flow path from fuel delivery to the combustion chamber. During startup conditions, the fuel delivery delay as fuel initially travels along this flow path can cause emissions problems and/or excessive wear on the starter. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.